Tightly wound coils are used in a variety of electronic applications. In typical coil winding devices, a thin copper wire is wrapped repeatedly around a spindle. Once the desired size of a wound coil is achieved, the coil end is cut. A device then removes the wound coil from the coil winder and carries the wound coil to a substrate. The two ends of the coil, also known as leads, are positioned onto contacts on the substrate. The leads are then manually soldered to the contacts. The manual process of positioning and soldering the leads to the substrate results in high manufacturing costs, long cycle times, and product quality that is difficult to control.
Consequently, a need exists for a device that is effective in manipulating a wound coil. More particularly, a need exists for a device that is capable of manipulating the leads of a wound coil and preparing them for later use, such as in attaching the leads to contacts on a substrate.